


Worked up

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bingo Fill, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Showers, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Wrestling, kinda hinted at unrequited klance, kinda pining, nsfw card, plance, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “I see my suspicions were correct,” She starts as her hand slides over Lance’s hip, pressing against his v-line and threatening to travel lower. “Keith always seems to get you like this.”“It’s not Keith,” Lance defends as he lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his wet hair. “It just so happens to be that it’s usually Keith I end up wrestling.”“It’s kinda cute babe, don’t be embarrassed,” Pidge laughs as her fingers walk down his skin.“I have every right to be embarrassed.”{{Bingo fill for round three of the Voltron bingo, NSFW card}}





	Worked up

Lance would hate to say that it always happened, but it did occur more than he’d like to admit. He doesn’t need an excuse for it, it’s simple biology. Getting hot and sweaty with the others while training has led to some somewhat awkward moments. He’s just relieved to know he’s not the only one who’s gotten a semi because he was wrestling with someone. Though, the first time it happened with Keith… well, Lance would rather forget that Keith’s body had reacted in the same way. He’s not sure if that made it worse.

Today happened to be one of those days it seemed. They were all training together… sort of. Naturally, he’d found himself sparring with Keith. The competitive streak they shared always had them trying to best each other. And with Keith’s added training with the blade, the fact that he already had some fighting skills before Voltron makes it hard for Lance to keep up most of the time. But he’s been learning, and having his ass beat by Keith more times than he wants to count has led to him picking up some of Keith’s tricks. He’s not as good, and maybe he never will be, but at least he’s able to be something of a challenge these days.

That doesn’t mean that Keith doesn’t end up laying him on his ass after nearly half an hour of pretty even combat. He knows Keith goes easy on him, but he’s not going to let him win, no matter what. So, the moment Keith’s decided he’s had enough, he takes Lance out almost too easily, pinning him beneath his body. And Keith doesn’t quite press his hips down into Lance’s to keep him there, but it’s close enough that the coiling feeling in Lance’s gut starts to get concerning.

“I’ve gotta give it to you, at least you’re learning. It’s… almost impressive.” Keith chuckles, his voice strained slightly by his heavy breathing.

“I guess that’s the closest I’m going to get when it comes to a compliment from you.” Lance mumbles, his cheek pressed into the floor by Keith’s hand holding his head down.

“If you’re ever able to pin me, I’ll give you the praise you deserve, sharpshooter.” And then Keith’s pushing off him and standing up. Lance barely wants to move, but when Keith offers him his hand, he knows there’s no excuse he could give to justify him wanting to stay down.

He allows Keith to pull him up, muttering a low ‘thanks’ as he rolls his shoulder. “I think I’m gonna head for the showers.”

“Already? I only kicked your ass once.” Keith taunts. Lance is already turning away and heading for the door of the training room.

“One ass kicking is all I need today, thanks.” He calls over his shoulder and he hears the scoff Keith gives, can practically see him shaking his head just from the noise without having to turn around. And he doesn’t, because his body feels too warm and he needs to go sort himself out.

He considers a cold shower as he strips out of his clothes, and no matter how good that would probably be for him, even he’s not willing to let himself suffer through that. So, he turns on the water as he normally would and steps under the stream the moment that it’s heated enough. Lance lets out a sigh and leans his arm against the wall, pressing his forehead into it as the water runs down his body. He stares down at himself, his cock twitching a little from the adrenaline in his system.

Closing his eyes, Lance lets out a soft sigh and considers just letting himself calm down while he actually showers. But downtime doesn’t happen often and being pent up isn’t good for anyone. So, he gives in and moves his hand to his cock, fingers wrapping around the length. He strokes himself slowly, taking in deep, even breaths.

He’s just getting into it when he hears something drop to the floor behind him. Freezing up, Lance turns to look over his shoulder just as Pidge steps into the shower behind him. He swallows and drops his hand away from himself, offering her a smile over his shoulder. She pushes herself up against his back and presses a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“I see my suspicions were correct,” She starts as her hand slides over Lance’s hip, pressing against his v-line and threatening to travel lower. “Keith always seems to get you like this.”

“It’s not _Keith_ ,” Lance defends as he lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his wet hair. “It just so happens to be that it’s usually Keith I end up wrestling.”

“It’s kinda cute babe, don’t be embarrassed,” Pidge laughs as her fingers walk down his skin.

“I have every right to be embarrassed.” Lance’s gaze lowers, watching her hand. His chest stutters with his breath when her fingers ghost over the base of his cock.

“I can help you forget about it if you’d like,” Pidge hums even as her fingers pull away. She grabs Lance’s hips and turns him around to face her, stepping right up against him. Lance’s arms lock around her waist instantly, pulling her body into his own.

“That would be much appreciated, babe.” Lance murmurs as he leans down into her. Pidge pushes herself up on her toes, hand sliding over the back of Lance’s neck as she meets him for a kiss.

Lance keeps hold of her waist as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Keeping one hand on his neck, Pidge’s free hand trails down Lance’s chest, following rivulets of water running down his skin. She pushes harder against him until he’s forced to step back and press against the wall. He feels the twitch of a smirk on her lips before she’s turning her head and sucking his bottom lip between her teeth.

Lance’s grip tightens slightly on Pidge’s hips when her fingers curl around his cock, giving him a slow stroke. Her thumb presses against the underside of the tip, rubbing over the sensitive glands which has him shuddering.

Pidge’s hips roll up against Lance’s body and he tries to pull her even closer to him even though there’s no space between them. His hands slide up her sides, pausing against her ribs for a moment, holding her steady before they’re moving up higher. He cups her face between his palms, head tilting back and forth like he doesn’t know how he wants to kiss her, like all the options he has are overwhelming.

Pidge squeezes the base of his cock before she starts stroking him, fist tight and moving at just the right pace. Lance’s breath hitches and his mouth falls open on the exhale. Pidge takes the chance to dip her head and kiss along his jaw before he’s tilting her head back again and kissing her with earnest.

It doesn’t take long before Lance is mostly panting against her lips, unable to keep his mouth pressed to her own for too long without having to part to catch his breath or to let out small moans. Pidge strokes him faster, her thumb pressing against the slit of his cock on every few upstrokes, circling around the head almost roughly before she’s back to jerking him off.

Lance’s hands trail back down her body again, her other hand still holding the back of his neck like a claim. He cups her breast, thumb pressing against her nipple as he gives a light squeeze almost to match the grip, she has on him. Pidge groans, her hips pressing forward more into Lance’s other hand, but before his fingers can dip any lower and press to her clit, she’s finally dropping her hold on his neck to pull his hand back.

Lance doesn’t try fighting it and instead winds his arm around her waist as he works a thigh between her own. Pidge grinds down against him and the warmth from her body is different from what the water provides, but he wishes his skin wasn’t wet already so he could feel how worked up she is against him. He tightens his hold on her waist when she starts stroking him faster, her fingers back on his neck.

“Shit,” He hisses under his breath. He tries to hoist her body up against his more, but there’s no _room_ , they’re pressed as tight together as they can be, and Pidge is grinding against his thigh perfectly-

Lance drops his head into the crook of her neck, panting heavily. His body shakes and he feels too hot all over, every point of contact is like searing heat against his skin and he can’t get enough of it. He presses his mouth to her collarbone, but he doesn’t bite into it or suck on it. His groping has fallen to merely holding on, too caught up in his approaching orgasm to be able to focus properly on it. Pidge doesn’t mind, knowing that he gets like this sometimes.

“Pidge, babe,” Lance mutters against her skin, groaning instantly afterwards as his hips thrust into the movement of her hand.

“Gonna come?” And she doesn’t even have to ask it, the smugness to her tone is proof enough that she knows he’s close.

But still, Lance nods and gives a breathy; “ _Yes._ ”

Pidge grips the back of his hair and gives a light tug. Lance lifts his head, a barely there whimper escaping his throat before he’s kissing her again and finally his hands are gripping her properly again, the hand against her breast squeezing and palming against her, thumb pressing into her nipple again to get her moaning.

Lance starts muttering against Pidge’s lips, words getting mixed up before his head tips back. Pidge strokes his cock faster, lowering her gaze as she grabs hold of his hip instead of his neck and holds him steady against the wall. He still manages to thrust forward against her when he comes.

She strokes him through it, and it barely has time to cling to either of their skin before the water from the shower is washing it away. Lance sags back against the wall, his hands momentarily falling away from Pidge’s body as he catches his breath.

Pidge smiles up at him as she pushes herself up on her toes to peck his lips before she’s stepping away from him. “You’re too pretty when you come.”

Lance snorts at the praise and ducks his head a little. He stands up properly again and runs his hands down her sides once more. His eyes trail down her body, drinking her in. “Let me return the favour.”

Pidge hums like she’s thinking about it before she taps her finger against the tip of his nose. “Later,”

Lance’s frown is quick to morph when he raises a questioning eyebrow. Pidge only shrugs and turns off the water before she’s turning away from him like she’s going to leave the shower. Lance pushes off the wall and follows her step before she can get too far.

He grabs hold of her hip again and she stops in her tracks. He dips his other hand between her thighs, fingers pressing against the lips of her cunt. And he can feel how wet she is, how much she’s turned on by how easy it is to slide his fingers forward and he knows just how easy it would be to press them into her. Pidge arches back against him, letting out a sigh as he leans fully against her back.

“Or I could thank you now.” He offers, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He rubs his fingers over her, and he’s tempted to curl his finger into her and do it anyway.

Pidge turns her head over her shoulder and rolls her bottom lip between her teeth. She reaches back and grips his hair to pull him in for a kiss. “Like I said, later.”

Lance groans but doesn’t push it. He moves his hand away from her cunt and holds her hips as he kisses her shoulder again. “I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about how wet your pussy is for me.”

“That’s the whole point, sharpshooter. Now you can stop being embarrassed because it’s not Keith turning you on.”

“Fuck you’re cruel.” Lance whines as Pidge pulls away from his hold.

“I know,” And he’s forced to watch her move away and cover herself up in a towel as she dries off. He bites into his lip and just watches as she wipes herself down completely before she’s getting dressed again. And he doesn’t miss the way that no matter how much she dries herself, there’s still the slight glisten of wetness against her inner thighs as he pulls her underwear on.

She gives him the curtesy to look back over to him once she’s fully dressed again, only to blow him a kiss before she’s leaving the room. Lance holds back the grunt in his throat and tries really hard not to think about it as he finally steps out of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
